Shades of Green
by GrimGrave
Summary: Some secrets are meant to be shared, especially with the Oracle of Secrets. Labrynna has been saved, and Link decides to pay a visit to Farore. Oneshot fluff, slight OOC.


**Disclaimer: **_GrimGrave _does NOT own the characters or anything related to the franchise of _Legend of Zelda _- They belong to _Nintendo_ and _Shigeru Miyamoto_.

**Shades of Green**

"Welcome back, Link!" A young, cheerful voice said, greeting the newly arrived Hero of Labrynna as he walked into her chamber within the Hall of Secrets. Her eyes, equally green as the garb he wore, stared with a joyous mirth into his orbs of ocean blue while she smiled tremendously at the young boy. Using her arm as support, the youthful girl rested her head upon the palm of her hand. "What can I help you with today? Another secret you've been entrusted with perhaps?" She said with another girlish giggle. "Or did you simply drop by to see little me?"

Link, the Hero of Labrynna from Hyrule, chuckled in a friendly manner, despite his slowly reddening face. He walked up to the also green-clothed girl, with equally green hair pinned up in two hair-buns. She was of small stature, barely the same height as Link himself, which only seemed to make her that much more adorable with her personality.

"Not far from the truth really." Link answered politely. "I did come to visit you, Farore."

Farore´s eyes lit up with delectation, it almost sparkled. Her smile, great as it was, was apparently able to grow even wider and brighter as she nearly jumped up and down with joy. "Really?! Aw, you're such a sweetheart Link! So! How are things with you then? Labrynna is once again safe and sound thanks to you." The young girl now sat on the long slab of stone that served as her front-desk. "You must be relieved."

"Naturally! With Veran gone, time itself will never be changed again. I can sleep peacefully at night again, knowing that my quest is over. Also, I think I should take the opportunity to… you know, properly thank you for your help. The secrets and information I've been given are sure to be of importance in the future." Link replied with modesty, proper and respectful as ever.

"No need to thank me, I'm glad I could be of help! So, Link… what will you do now? If your quest is over, you must have plenty of free time!"

"Yes.." Link said bashfully. "I guess I have. So far I have only volunteered helping the villagers, and spent some time with Nayru and Ralph… That's about the extent of it really."

"Nayru, huh…" Farore barely whispered out. "Is everything alright with her then? After what that sorceress managed to do…"

"She is alright now. Besides, Ralph has been taken care of her non-stop ever since then, so I'm sure she is fine." Link replied with a light chuckle. "You know, Farore… I've been meaning to ask you.."

The green-haired girl perked up in a flash, seemingly very eager to listen. "Yes, Link?"

"That book of yours… I know I shouldn't pry, but does it really… you know, contain secrets, other than mine?"

Farore stared blankly at the Hero for a few seconds in silence, before bursting out, albeit seemingly forcefully, in a light laughter. "Silly boy~ You are right, you shouldn't pry~ But I will tell you this; everyone have their dark secrets. Some decide to tell me in order to make something out of it, most keep them to themselves. Does that answer your question?" Her eyes narrowed at him playfully, still causing Link to feel more or less embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Relax Link, I'm not mad at you!" Farore calmly said with a giggle, motion for the boy to calm his nerves with her hand. "Its only natural that you are curious. Secrets tends to bring that out of people. You… Oh, you wouldn't want to actually peek inside would you? Because you cannot, nope~"

"Of course not!" Link said defensively. "I was just… curious. You know, trying to start a conversation.." His face was flushed with crimson at that point. Shifting his weight from one leg to another, Link scratched his neck in a bashful manner with a light smile. A smile that was heart-warming nonetheless for the green-haired youth.

"I'm pulling your leg, silly~ No need to be nervous. So…" Farore said calmly. "What do you plan on doing later today?"

"Well… I was thinking of paying Ralph and Nayru a quick visit. And that's about it…" Link paused for a brief moment, glancing back at Farore. "Unless I get some new plans."

"Oh… I see. Nayru again huh? You sure spend a lot of time together, it seems." Her eyes was reflecting a glint of solemn, despite smiling at the young Hero. Link merely chuckled his boyish laughter, nodding in agreement. "We did grow close during the whole ordeal… Especially when Veran possessed her; I needed, and wanted to save her. I couldn't possibly turn a blind eye to it."

"Understandable…" A silent sigh emitted pasted her petite lips. "Sure would feel nice. Having someone like you coming to the rescue, knowing that you have that secure hope to cling on to. To have someone go through great lengths just to save you…"

"What was that Farore?"

"Oh, nothing! So, sounds pleasant! Tell Nayru I said hi, yes?"

"I will." link replied. "I'm sure she'll be happy… Uhm… What about you then? Any plans for the day..?" The girl, silent for just a few seconds, giggled yet again with a smile that was nothing more than a façade. "I don't really have much plans for the day. Resting perhaps, take a walk around the woods… Maybe I decide to visit Nayru as well. Would be fun to see her again!" The blonde boy smiled at her, nodding. "Sounds great. I'm sure she would be glad as well. Uhm.. Farore, could I ask you for a favour by any chance?"

"Hm? What kind of favour?"

"I have another secret I need to write down… This one time, would you be so kind and not read it until I have left?" Farore began to grin in a playful, but mischievous way, snickering silently. "Oh? Is the Hero having some dirty secrets perhaps? Now I'm really interested! But, you are my friend, so I will promise you."

"Thanks.. Uh, could you look away right now?"

"Very well."

The Oracle of Secrets turned around on her temporary seat, showing Link her back. She heard him stepping over to her book, and shortly after the sound of a quill scribbling on paper was heard, continuing for nearly a minute. Link muttered to himself under his breath, as if she cursed himself over an error occasionally before eh quill was put away with a light tap. "Alright. I'm… done. No peeking until I've left, promise?"

"A promise is a promise." Farore said happily. "You got me really curious now though! So hurry up and leave, silly~!"

"As you wish. I'll see you later, hopefully." Link said with a light tint of scarlet across his cheeks, throwing the green-haired a slightly clumsy wink before disappearing down the hall, leaving Farore confused over his statement. When the sound of his footsteps was gone, the high-spirited Oracle turned around towards her book, lifting it up for her to see the freshly written words.

"Lets see what my little Link wanted to write down this time…Hm?"

The words of Link was etched out before her, tempting her to re-read them over and over; each letter filled her with happiness, even greater when she put them together and silently mouthed each word with great mirth.

Finally, she dropped the book on the floor as she hid her now red face in her hands, squealing happily and out loud which echoed within the hall.

_Farore_

_After having been your friend for a time which I cannot be sure of how long, I have found myself been thinking more and more about you. Through thick and thin, you have been there to help me, and it has affected me a lot more than I thought it would._

_I guess the secret I wish to share is that I long for another shade of green._

_Your Hero_

_Link_

* * *

__Another short, fluffy romance story added to the LoZ section. As always, I hope you enjoyed it, and maybe leave a little review~

Next time, I´ll be updating Possession, for those that are interested.

Until next time!


End file.
